


[Podfic] Be So Bold and the Boys' Own Remix

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Camelot Remix, Community: kink_bingo, Exposure, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Themes, Remix, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Gwen go hiking; Merlin and Will stay in Prague and scale a hill or two of their own. [Backpacking!AU, read aloud]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Be So Bold and the Boys' Own Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be So Bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101049) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 
  * Inspired by [Be So Bold (The Boys' Own Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124816) by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl). 



> Listen to the original (written and read by sophinisba), the remix (written by significantowl, read by sophinisba) or both!

| 

## Be So Bold by sophinisba

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Be%20So%20Bold.mp3) | **Size:** 9.4 MB | **Duration:** 20:18 minutes



## Be So Bold (The Boys Own Remix) by significantowl

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Be%20So%20Bold%20\(The%20Boys%27%20Own%20Remix\).mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 12:58 minutes



## Combo pack

  * [Combo MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Be%20So%20Bold%20&%20The%20Boys%27%20Own%20Remix.mp3) | **Size:** 39.3 MB | **Duration:** 33:16 minutes
  * [Combo M4B](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Be%20So%20Bold%20&%20The%20Boys%27%20Own%20Remix.m4b) | **Size:** 16.1 MB | **Duration:** 33:16 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
